The Dragon Child
by Kiwi Pirate
Summary: Freya was a normal girl with strange strange hobbies but not much to live for. but one midnight brawl woudl change her world literally. "if you lose one round you come with us..." Rated M for Hidan and extra room for my crazy unpredictable mind!
1. Dont worry, Im alive somewhere

Authors note: The character are going to be in and out of OOCness forgive me! and ther are some spontaneous bursts or violence and kindness that it might seem like the whole Akatsuki is PMSing! So I'm sorry you might experience some brain whiplash trying to keep up with the emotions! Oh and another thing! During a chapter for some reason I put gaara in as a shadowed figure for the midnight brawl but just ignore him!

Gaara: That's cold

Me: oh you will live!

Gaara: T^T so mean…

Me: Aww geez don't be a baby I might add you in later!

Gaara: promise?

Me: sure ^_^

Gaara: YAY! (hugs)

Me: AWW CUTE PANDA-CHAN! X3

ANYWAYS! HERE IS THE NEW FAN FICITON AND THERE ARE CHAPTERS!

Chapter one: Don't worry if I don't pick up I'm alive…somewhere…

My mom and dad left with out a heartfelt I love you. I knew they wouldn't care enough to say it. Once I knew there car was gone I ran to my room and that was separate from the house and pulled a box out from inside my clothes trunk I used at summer camp. Flicking open the two locks I then scrolled in the code for the padlock and pulled it off. "Sorry to keep you waiting…Lord Jashin" I apologized to the box in my hands. The black box had a white symbol, an upside down triangle inside a circle. I placed the box on top of my trunk lid and unfolded the stand up mirror from the box placing it in the middle of the trunk top facing me. Behind the trunk I pulled out m trusted tool in my nightly activities. Taking my shirt off and putting on a red ad black bikini top, I pulled on my black zip up hoodie reaching just above my knees I grabbed my cell phone and called my friend. "Hey! Freya! Where are you? Your shift already started!" my friend Tina yelled over the music. "I got some special business to take care of tonight Tina, sorry but tell Emilia she can take my pole" I chose my words carefully so Tina would know exactly what I meant without saying it straightforward. Tina didn't really understand my religious ways or my need to street fight for money when I was the best pole dancer in New Jersey working the pole and the chair milking every last dollar from the men with total ease_. _"Oh…alright don't worry I'll get Emilia to help out she's _always_ ready for working the night shift" Tina mocked and I rolled my eyes totally agreeing with our 17-year-old friend's too-loose-attitude.

"Thanks…Oh, and Tina?" I asked her one last thing. "Yeah, what?"

"Don't get freaked but…" I bit my lip not understanding the words myself "If I don't pick up tomorrow...I might not be coming back but…can you not worry about me? And tell _nothing_ to my parents or anyone about this call?" My best friend since grade school fell silent and I waited for her response holding my breath listening to the blaring techno music in the background. "I promise…" her words were the key that unlocked the breath and I let it out slowly with relief. "But please…be careful Freya"

Her quiet plea made me smile, she understood this was important and she supported me no matter what and vice versa.

"I promise Tina you don't need to worry bout me and thank you for understanding" I gave a chuckle at the end and I heard her sigh the smile obvious in the sound. "No problem chickadee, I'll catch you later" She chose her words carefully making it sound like less of a goodbye and more like a "until we meet again" and we hung up not knowing if we will ever talk to each other again. With unwavering determination, I lock the door to my room and hopped on my old beach bike as the setting sun behind me painted the world in blood.

_later that night..._

I walked down the streets of Point Pleasant near the seven eleven in my black hoodie, the dark staff and thick chains in my hand. I held it with ease and calm fingers. Under my hoodie I had a belt with my chains and padlocks figuring they might come in handy. In the light of the overhead street lamp my silver Jashin pendant shone bright catching the attention of the figures incased by the shadows of the side of the store. Teens of all shapes sizes hairstyles and clothing or (in the girls' case lack thereof) stood around with bikes, bowls and bottles conversing and fooling around.

Everyone looked over at me as I approached them, my ivory blonde hair tucked into my hood, my bangs completely covering my face.

"I'm here to enter the midnight brawl…" I asked in a quiet voice watching everyone quietly from behind my blonde curtain. "oh really? And just who are you kid?" a boy probably too young to be here asked and I growled. "Who you calling a kid, ya little brat?" I asked him angrily. The boy was taller than me by a few inches but I was a short person so what?

"I'm calling you a kid obviously!" He laughed loud and obnoxiously, drunk for sure. I bolted forward ducking sideways and tripped him backwards but kept him from falling by grabbing his neck with one hand. "You wanna see my ID? Or my 34C's to prove I am older than you?" I hissed, my mahogany colored eyes glowing in the dim light. The boy coughed and choked slightly at the grip I had on his neck.

"I am giving you an option most girls my age wouldn't give you, punk!"

I sneered throwing him down on the pavement and shoved my ID in his face. It read I was 19 years old and the boy stared wide-eyed. "Damn then you are short…"

WHACK! I slapped him hard stunning him. "Maybe your just freakishly tall! Ever thought about that?" My back straightened before giving the kid one last kick in the side. Everyone was silent.

"I am here for the midnight brawl who's in charge here, fuckers?" I demanded looking everyone in the eyes who in turn averted their eyes to anywhere but me.

"I am" a deep grumbling voice form the shadows beckoned and I felt chills go down my spine. 'I feel like I've heard that voice…' the man came from the shadows and almost seemed like he was attached to them by threads. I stared at his tan skin but his eyes and mouth were covered. He had dark glasses on and the collar of his jacket came up covering his nose and mouth. His hair was straggly and black. Stitch marks ran across on his forearms. 'I wear my sunglasses at night…' I sang in my head and bit back a giggle 'alright Freya focus girl!' I scolded myself mentally. "Kaku…" I started to mumble but was interrupted.

"Yes I am the leader of this tournament, Mason at your service young lady" if it weren't for the mocking tone he used or the gesture of bowing with his hand out to me I would've been a lot more intimidated by him but being the crazy sadistic chick I was I decided that there's always room for being cheeky. "Quit being chivalrous, it doesn't suit you, just sign me up already" I demanded and the guy chuckled softly.

"You got guts…and from what I've seen so far with Lukas over there, over there you have some skill…but do you got the cash?" he asked me quietly. I saw the kid named Lukas 'hmpf' and turn away.

"How much? and I only take cash"

"Cash…and a lot"

"How much is a lot?"

I sighed in irritation. "I have enough for the tournament and then some to spare on a new weapon same size after I'm done butchering the competition…." The man nodded his head slowly thinking about the next question to ask me. "You are that confident you can win? You know that there is a possibility you might die right?" he asked me testing to see if that would make me back out. 'Psh! As if!' I commented mentally.

Staring into his eyes beyond his glasses I stated. "I've died at least 3 times _this_ year" my eyes were dead set on his even though I couldn't see past the dark tinted material hiding them. "Hmm _another_ one of you" 'mason' said under his breath as he looked back behind him to a whole other group. "I'm not immortal or anything but I feel that lord Jashin has granted me a few extra lives" I explained "But its not like you can stab me with a machete and still be able to dance the YMCA or anything" this earned a few chuckles form the kids on their bikes taking hits from a glass bowl. Obviously they liked my explanation 'Yay skittles and cookies for them' I commented sarcastically in my head.

"Alright then, go stand over there with the others and I will be there shortly. "Hey wait!" I called and he turned to me slowly. "Here" I held out a small wad of dollar bill from my coat pocket. "Buy me a NOS please?" He snorted but took the money form my hand anyway. I knew he was happy about not paying for me…somehow I just knew…

He got me my drink and I clicked the tab back taking a long sip and sighing at the wonderful taste. I could feel the caffeine coursing through my body already charging me up and everyone stared at me. "Your eyes lit up just now…" One of them told me and I shrugged.

"Alright then if you are ready just follow us… if you can keep up" Mason then took off running with the group disappearing into shadows and I immediately began following them.

We ran through trees sometimes a group member stopped to make sure I didn't fall behind. At one time I hurdled over a tree branch and zipped past the person waiting for me. "Hurry up blondie" I giggled. I heard the guy grumbling quietly. "Screw you, hm" the voice sounding way too familiar to be real. We bounded our way over buildings and down alleys, over fences. One fence a figure with ski goggles and a high collared jacket was having trouble climbing. He saw me coming and I decided to show off. Crouching completely I launched myself high into the air "yahoo!" I yelled in a slightly crazed tone. Grabbing the top of the wooden fence I did a round off move over the fence smiling cheekily at the figure stuck on the fence suddenly the blonde ran into the figure and they came crashing down with a yell. I laughed out loud as I ran ahead.

We hurdled and jumped until we made it to the playground, abandoned and neglected but had massive wooden structures with narrow passageways for little kids tunneling everywhere. In the center was a place called the "spider's web". A deep encircled area with woodchips as the ground. A thick beam in the center where chains covered in some tubing for kids to climb up. but I guess people removed most of it but kept the high level ones intact. Alright are all the contestants here?" mason asked the crowd I still couldn't see very well. "Roll call: Ori?" "Present" a female voice spoke out in a soft low tone. She was attached to a man with spiky hair and peircings on his face reflecting the light from the moon pale and silvery over head. "Reese?"

The man attached to Ori answered with a quiet 'here'. "Sheridan?" a guy with long black hair and coal black eyes and crow lines on his face 'hned' a response letting him know he was here. "Grant?"

A red heard with a face tattoo spoke in a gravely husky voice "yeah…"

"Hayden?" "You know fuckin well I'm here dipshit" A harsh voice yelled out. "Derek?" "I'm here hm"

"Tommy" "Tommy is here Kaku…I mean mason!" I couldn't help perking up at the slip up of names. "Zack?"

"We are here" "_and starving_"

"Samson?" "I am here mason…." A boy fixing some contraption in his hands spoke softly. "Kevin" "I'm here, I'm here" a man with dyed blue hair snapped his overly harp teeth together with a loud clacking sound. "Alright I think we are all here…."

"Hey wait…" I called out and the dark figure of mason stared down at me. "What is your name?"

"My real name or my fighter name?" I asked and the man just shrugged. "It doesn't matter"  
>"Ryuko, but my real name is Freya…" I told them and everyone blinked at the same time. "Ryuko? Really?" Reese mused and I nodded. "Alright then, Ryuko, the crowds will be here in a few minutes so pay up" mason asked me with an outstretched palm. I unzipped the top of my hoodie. Two of the guys leaned forward excited by the action and I flipped them off. Reaching into my bikini top turned away from the prying eyes, I pulled out the 80 bucks and slapped it into his hand. Mason quickly counted the money and nodded with approval let me pass him and join the group around the spider web.<p>

"So when does the crowd get here?" I asked the group who just stared at me. The whole time I could barely see their faces. "You will see…but for now join us in the spider web and we must talk to you about rules.

I was a bit skeptical but I followed his orders and jumped down into the arena like space. "Alright I have some rules for you Ryuko" the one named Reese stated and I turned to him. "If you win three rounds, you get the money from the whole groups entrance. If you lose once, you have to come with us…." He explained the terms of agreement and I thought over it for a minute. It sounded kind of sketchy the way he said it, but it didn't matter now anyways, I already gave the greedy 'leader' my entrance fee. "Okay, what do I got to lose really…" and I shook his hand.

Bit by bit the small crowd of spectators came to stand around the "arena" placing bets and cheering for their favorite fighter.

"Who's that chick?" one boy screamed out and I glared up at him.  
>"She's a kid! The fuck you doing in there kid?"<p>

"FUCKYOU SONOVA BITCH! IM GUUNNA GUT YOU LIKE A FISH AND FEED YOU TO LORD JASHIN'S HOUNDS!" I raved like the maniac I was. This shut him up and the crowd cheered. "The first round!" Mason announced. "Kevin and Ryuko" he spoke and the crowd started chanting Kevin's name as he appeared under the moonlight. His face had tattooed gills on them and his eyes a sandy gold color. He was freaking tall and his teeth were razor like shaped. His spiky hair was dyed blue and he gave off a predatory kind of vibe. "Lets get this done" he laughed and I smirked. "One weapon, no blades or guns" mason stated and I pulled out my chain whip. "Damn that is sick" Kevin commented as I held it in my hands in a ready stance. "Fighters ready?" mason stood at the top of the large wooden pole centered in the middle of the arena. "FIGHT!" he yelled and I stared the opponent down. He wasted no time and came at me with a bandaged up staff twirling around. I wrapped my chain around it and pulled. His feet slid across the wood chip ground as he pulled me back and forth but I held my ground. "damn your strong kid ill give ya that but still you cant beat me" he sneered and I growled. "shut it jabber jaws!" I yanked hard and I pulled him forward as I launched towards him nailing him in the face with my fist. I unwrapped my chain and whirled it over my head throwing it and latching onto his body. Jumping high over one of the lose chain ropes of the spider web I pulled him with me. I smirked as I landed yanking hard with a primal howl. "Jashin will bring his hammer down on you atheist heathen!" I cried and coincidentally a large beam form the play ground jutted out into the arena and I pulled Kevin so hard he flew up and his head collided with the beam above. he grunted in pain as I pulled the chain shorter and pulled him to the ground with a thud. "rrrrreeeaaaaaahhH!" I roared and hoisted him up over my head back and forth (A/N: envy tossing greed over his head back and forth in full metal alchemist lolol) when I sensed he wasn't fighting back and wrapped him around the pole and stared at him panting. He was unconscious.

"K.O! Ryuko is the winner!" mason called out and I sighed. "I'm not unconscious…but I'm beat I'll admit" I turned to face Kevin as he grinned at me. "You got strength and skills kid but I will warn you if you go against Ori…you wont get away without more than a few scratches" he said and I unwrapped the chains form him letting him get escorted off by the Tommy guy. "Ryuko is strong you beat up kisa…I mean Kevin!" he corrected and I narrowed my eyes. as they left eh arena. "I will let Ryuko catch her breath, viewers can place your next bet on Ryuko against Ori."

The next round was hand to hand and this girl had nails! Kevin wasn't kidding when he said a few scratches. Btu I knocked her out cold. Reese seemed pissed at the beating I gave her but I didn't give a shit.

Next up Ryuko…against Hayden" mason hesitated with a grin behind his cloak and the audience went quiet. "she's gonna die hm" Derek commented under his breath nearby but I heard him. "what? Mason what the fuck why do I have to go against this bitch! Are you out of your fuckin mind?" Hayden ranted angrily. He entered the arena regardless though and stood in front of me. "Non-bladed weapons are allowed"

I pulled out my chain whip again but added my staff to it. "I'm gunna slash a new mouth on your ugly mug to replace that fowl one you got already" I grinned evilly. Hayden seemed a bit shocked at my gutsy words. "oh really? Well guess what bitch, your luck aint so great since you are fighting me…but then again your lucky I don't have a blade or you'd be dead before you lay a scratch on me" Hayden smiled manically. I growled. "ready!" mason said from his post. "FIGHT" Hayden laughed crazily and lunged forward he parried and matched moves perfectly. I wrapped my chain around his ankle and yanked it tripping him effectively stunning him. I brought the blunt end of my staff around and whacked him across the face. He was sent sideways and growled. He pulled his foot hard and I stumbled caught off guard. I felt my stomach wrap around his knee as he jammed it hard into me. I flew back hitting the pole behind me. I yelped as he fisted my hair turning me around. He pulled my head back to bash it against the climbing wall. I saw stars as my head hit e wooden planks but a searing pain ran down my cheek as he dragged my face down against something sharp! I kicked back hitting his ribcage hard with a scream knocking his to the middle pole acting fast I wrapped the chain around him and yanked it by the staff earning a cough form him. I stared at him then at the wall. In the dark I could see the bent nail from the climbing wall sticking out glistening red with my blood. My cheek felt hot as I felt around the thin gash running from under my eye past eh corner of my mouth and to my jaw. "you mother fuckin shit head!" I shrieked and round kicked him across the face. "ill kill you!" I yelled jabbing him over rand over until I was out of breath and kneeling on the ground before him. "are you done bitching ya stupid cunt?" he asked me in a calm tone. Suddenly his leg wrapped around my staff and yanked it away he swiftly unwrapped the chains around him and before I could react he punched my breast plate. I felt his hand push my Jashin pendant dead on and it cut the skin. He pulled me up and I felt him head but me in the back of my head. I felt dizzy as he let my body fall to the ground with a thud. I stared up at him out of the corner of me eye breathing heavily. "Jashin will kill you for this…" I spat drowsily. Hayden laughed and whispered back. "I cant die sweet heart…Jashin-sama wouldn't do that to a devout follower…" I chocked on my breath or maybe it was on the blood that came bubbling up my throat and I cough out the metallic liquid. "you've lost…time to come with us…" Hayden smiled evilly and picked me up roughly throwing me over his shoulder. The audience dispersed and I felt the other groups surrounding me. "lets go…" Reese commanded. "hai…leader-sama" Ori answered him and the world swirled to black.


	2. Slow pain or euphoric agony

Hello! its a second chapter! i bet you neevr thought i was capable...well HA!

Chapter 2

I woke up in a bright room. I winced at the light and the pain in my body. "Ow fuck…" I hissed. I looked around once my eyes adjusted. I was in a hospital like room but there were no windows…and no machinery just my bed… a chair….an IV in my arm and a door. I was bandaged up which reminded me of last night. Suddenly the door opened and the figure I saw made me gasp in disbelief. "well hello there Ryuko I see you are awake" Ori…or better known as Konan greeted me calmly. I stared at her as she walked towards me…the Akatsuki cloaked rustling along with her movements. "where am I? and why am I here?" I asked her cursing myself for the weak voice. "you are at the akatsuki base closest to the sand village…and you are here because congratulations you are now a member of the Akatsuki" she stated and I went wide eyed. "what?" I asked again but she didn't repeat herself. "you did say you had nothing to lose right?" she asked and I hesitated. "don't worry…in your world we left a human replica to be found. As far as any family and friends know…you were killed on your bike. A car hit you and you died on impact"

Konan explained and I still was a bit slow n registering the information. "it might be a bit painful at first but you were meant to be here…" Konan stared at me with understanding eyes "Freya…" she whispered and my breath caught in my throat… "so… I'm dead?" Konan nodded. I trembled feeling tears streak my face. "I didn't even talk to my brother that night….he was the only one I cared about…other than that I didn't care about the world…" I cried and Konan patted my head gently. "I understand it was hard to let go…but at least they know you are dead and you didn't just disappear right?" Konan reasoned and I nodded but still it was painful. "you will learn to go on….I know that is a bit insensitive to say…but here in the akatsuki…sensitivity doesn't exist…" Konan stated and I shivered. My left cheek stung like crazy from my tears seeping into my cut. "Kakuzu will be in shortly…he wants to check the stitches. Please remember that we are you family now… be strong and endure our behavior and things will be more lax later on…" Konan reassured me and left with a small smile. Five minutes later Kakuzu came in. "hello mason…" I mumbled. he stared at me no longer with the glasses I could see the strange colored eyes of his. Thought they were creepy I was not as intimidated as most people would be. "hello there Ryuko, Hidan did quite a number on your pretty face…my apologies for his harsh nature…."

I stared in shock. "that was Hidan?" I asked surprised. "yes…I take it you know us all well you are not afraid of me…you obviously have seen me before…" he stated and I went quiet analyzing the situation. "we were in your world long enough to know that our world is a animated series of books and motion shows" he stated and I nodded. "and you have seen this I'm guessing…"

"I'm a huge fan of this organization…the main characters got annoying after a while…" I admitted. "Well I'm glad to hear it." Kakuzu said leaning close to examine my stitches. He cleaned with ointment that stung and I hissed. "there…if you can stand I will take you to Pein-sama and he will heal the rest of your body….but there's a catch…" Kakuzu stated. I thought a moment but I rather heal fast as possible then wait any longer

"whatever it is I don't care just heal me I hate sitting around and waiting…" I answered and Kakuzu chuckled. "you sound like Sasori" he commented and I huffed. "whatever…" Kakuzu gave a little assistance in getting off the bed, but otherwise I limped on my own down the cold and dark stone tunnels to wherever Pein was.

I entered a big dome like area I recognized in the anime. Pein was standing in the center of the dome with Konan by his side. Everyone else was also lined up on either side of them. "good to see you are walking Ryuko-san" Pein greeted and I nodded. "thank you Pein-sama…" I greeted and he smirked. "I am offering to heal you instantly…but there are consequences to this…" he warned. I nodded for him to continue…

"I have created a seal filled with chakra to heal you wounds instantly….but the chakra that makes up the seal has all four elemental chakras in it…" I stayed quiet listening to him. "in order for you not to be overwhelmed with the elements fighting for dominance inside your chakra system…we need to put you under Itachi's mengekyou sharingan for 10 minutes….it will feel like exactly 9 hours though…" Pein watched me for any sign of hesitation but I stayed calm and level throughout his explanation. "do you think you can do it?" he asked me. "you are physically strong but his your mental state strong enough to endure unimaginable suffering and agony?" he was testing me. I wasn't going to back down. "I wont back down…" I stated my answer was final. "very well then… we will start the process now. Everyone" he beckoned the group to encircle me. "chakra transfer jutsu activate" I should feel my body going numb as I was lifted into the air by an invisible force. "first element, fire" Pein shouted, suddenly my body was hit by a burning wave of energy and I screamed out. But I t only lasted for a minute or two before he called out, lightening" my body jolted to life spazing and jerking uncontrollably and I yelped and grunted in pain.  
>"water" I then felt like I was drowning and cold all over, just as I was about to give in and inhale the water it disappeared.<br>"earth" my body felt like it was being crushed and I grit my teeth and it pounded my body crushing me to dust.  
>"wind" I tensed up waiting for the impact and sure enough wind whipped around me. I felt sand tearing at my skin ripping it away. "black blood seal" Pein's voice echoed in my ears and my insides suddenly hardened. I gulped air ad heaved it out in a loud angry sob. 'That better be the last of it!'<p>

I felt my feet touch the ground and then my knees and hands. I breathed heavily as my body pounded and throbbed but strangely didn't hurt. "you did well…but the worst is yet to come….itachi…" Pein commanded and I heard the Uchiha walked towards me and lift me up gently. I stood in front of him as he cupped my jaw with both hands and lifted my head to stare straight into his eyes. Immediately I felt my world shift and everything was negative black red and white. My family, and friends, dying before me and I was frozen in place unable to do anything to help them. They ran to me from the killers but I couldn't move. They were cut to pieces and bullets pumped into them all dying with sad eyes staring up at me. Then a shadowed figure loomed over me and stabbed me through with a spike. It twisted around and I felt more and more twisting into my body. I screamed for what felt like hours. And then I was back. My eyes snapped open and I stared into Itachi's coal black eyes unfeeling and void of emotion. But it wasn't harsh…he was gentle but his caring was empty. Still that's a lot to ask for. I stared wide eyes into his eyes and then my world went black.

Itachi.

I kept eye contact with her through the technique while she was under. I felt her pain and suffering and I understood it quite well having to leave or kill your family are both painful things when you think about the feelings they had for you. I ended the technique at the time Pein suggested and she blinked once, empty shock in her eyes as she stared me down. Her breath was shaky and uneven yet slow. Then fell limp into my chest. "It was a success" Pein mused and everyone stared at the girl unconscious in my arms. A set of tribal dragon tattoos coiled around her arms and up her legs and down her spine. "That's the seal, if anyone sees anything wrong with them remember the jutsu" Pein cautioned and they all nodded. "Itachi, take Ryuko to her assigned room and wait till she wakes up"

"Yes leader-sama" I replied and turned on my heel taking Ryuko into my arms and walking towards the halls leading deep into the base.


	3. Poke me I hope I dont wake up

Oh Nooooo ohh noooo! OHH NOOOOO!  
>Tobi: Yo Yo Yo!<p>

Oh no i didnt!

Sasori: Umm actually, yes, you did Kiwi-san  
>Me: CORRECT SSORI MY MAN! I INDEED DID<br>Tobi: Did what?  
>Sasori+Me: =_=U<p>

I HAVE MADE A NEW CHAPTAH! Booyah! XD  
>Itachi: You have been posting chapter after chapter for teh last few HOURS kiwi... you obviously had written ahead of time it's to be expected...<br>Me: EEEUH! wrong answer weasel-kun!  
>Itatchi: W-weasel...kun?<br>Me: indeed i have written multiple chapters ahead of time! Thats the point! i never EVER had teh motivation to seperate all teh chapters to seperate documents and save them in compatable formats and...

Meanwhile...

Sasori+Itachi: Kiwi-chan doesnt own teh akatuski, or the naruto series.

Kisame: But she DOES own Ryuko

Ryuko/Freya: FUCK YOU JABBER JAWS!

Hidan: OhOHOHOH! i wanna curse too! FUCK YOU FUCK HER FUCK THE WORLDDD!

... back to business...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Poke me. I hope I don't wake up<p>

I woke up with a throbbing head and all I could do was groan. At least I was on something soft and warm…

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. I was in a small bedroom…spinning around, and around.

I sang to myself dizzily swaying around. (o)

'Round and round…the walls of the room go round and round all…through the…' and I collapsed back onto the bed 'town…' I ended the song playfully thought no one outside my head could hear it. "Careful…don't sit up too fast like that…" a velvety dark voice spoke to my left and I jumped. But it was just Itachi. "Fuck…you almost gave me a heart attack.." I sighed and Itachi stared at me. "I am not scary to you? You were Relieved it was me?" he asked me with mild fascination at my reaction. I just shrugged awkwardly from my lying position. "I feel like you guys wouldn't want to attack me or anything now that I'm a part of the akatsuki now so what's the point…?" I asked him. "Plus…you are probably the only people who actually praise me for the things that I enjoy… no one I knew not even my brother understood me and my strange hobbies." I didn't look away from the Uchiha as I spoke. I wasn't hoping for any change in expression, in fact, I was hoping he would remain stoic and emotionless. That way I knew I wasn't dreaming and this all was real. You can't blame me for thinking that! He is a fictional person—No! Not even a person! He was a cartoon character! I wanted to know this was real. "Itachi…" I asked him shyly and I heard the cloak around him rustle and I knew he was looking up at me. "I want to know if this is real…or if I;m just imagining all this…whether it's a dream…or if I've gone insane within my own head…" I felt the air in the room shift as Itachi rose from his chair. I saw his dark figure loom next to me. His ruby and black patterned eyes widened by dilated pupils due to the dim lighting. "I just want you to slap me, pinch me or something I don't care I just want you to-" suddenly Itachi's hand came up into view and I shut my eyes waiting for the blow when…

"Ryuko" he called quietly to me and I hesitantly inched one eye open to peer up at him when I felt two fingertips poke me in the forehead gently pushing me back. My eyes were wide now, in shock at the gesture. Itachi's eyes were emotionless but they were squinting slightly. "You are awake I believe?" I automatically nodded in agreement. Itachi gave a nod in return before heading towards the door, presumably the exit.

"Konan will be here soon to give you some new clothes and also a few things she grabbed from your old world then if you are feeling better she will show you around the base" The door clicked softly behind him. And I was alone. 'Funny' I thought to myself with a grin. 'Even though his cloak his most of his face…the lines around his eyes gave away the smile so easily' and I closed my eyes getting more sleep before Konan came.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuko: wow...that was extremely short<strong>

**Itachi: Im so out of character T^T**

**Hidan: hahaha! Itachi is a softieee! XP**

**Itachi: *activates sharingan***

**Hidan: HAHAHA *runs away* 8D**

**Ryuko: =_=iii What have i gotten myself into...**

**Tell me what you think! my email is on the first chapter! email me comments preferably untorched (set on fire) [my friend sisnt knwo what torched meant! she thought it wasa shorter way of saying tortured...]**

**anyways! skittles and starbursts to who ever is still reading! i will try not to stop writing!**

**~*Kiwi-chan! *~**


	4. Still half asleep

**Hello again! I am back again with a new chapter!**

**Itachi: its not really new...you wrote it almost a week and a half ago...  
>Me: When i say new i mean a new chapter uploaded! Obviously i had this written ahead of time...otherwise i wouldnt be uploading a new chapter...<br>Kisame: wow...you really do have a short attention span with your Fanfics...  
>Me: SHuddap! Why are we even discussing this! I bet no one is even bothering to read this...<strong>

**ATTENTION! DEIDARA HAS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Deidara: i do?  
>Ryuko: The disclaimer Baka-barbie!<br>Deidara: Kiwi does NOT own the akatsuki (no matter how much she wishes) and does not own naruto or naruto shippuden series either, hm!  
>Me: Thank you Dei-kun 3<br>Deidara: O/o ... **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: still half asleep<p>

Three and a half weeks later…

_During my time in the Akatsuki I found that my chakra flowed fully through my body, even through my hair. When I put it in a ponytail or a low braid (which reached my middle calf now) the hair would sway and twist as if it were a tail of some sort. Pein said it was my chakra flow, but I felt like it was something more than just chakra._

_I have gone on a few missions but the last time I went with Kisame and Itachi, I almost killed the wrong person. So I continued to remain at the base and train under the surveillance of either, Itachi, Kakuzu, or Sasori. They sometimes would even spar with me and everyone said the same thing: work on your taijutsu_

_The days here blurred together since I had no reference of night and day seeing as everything was underground so I honestly had no idea how long I have been living here with these crazy people. Thought calling them crazy is like a Kunai calling the Shuriken sharp. Where I came from it was the pot calling the kettle black, but that doesn't matter much now does it…_

_I quickly got used to the akatsuki and the other member's habits, and in turn, they found out quite quickly the most important thing to know about me. I… was not…in any case, a morning person…_

It was pure heaven, I sighed in my dreamland pulling the quilts around me closer. I was at home in my brother's bedroom. He was sleeping soundly next to me curled around my balled up form. I smiled at the peaceful moment and snuggled closer to my brother.

The action woke him up and he smiled at me. "Hey Freya" he whispered sleepily and he poked my nose. I giggled and shook my head again playfully. Then he flicked my forehead a bit hard and my smile faltered.

"Ryuko…" the voice wasn't my brothers anymore it was distant. I kept my eyes closed and hid in the covers on the bed.

"Ryuko….get up!"

The voice called and I felt a finger poke my head again. I mumbled a 'go away' but the person didn't hear me…

"Hey Ryuko get yer ass outta bed! We gotta go!" the voice shouted from above and I felt a hand shake me roughly. I growled and scrunched up into a tighter ball avoiding the person but they decided to try again.  
>"Oi! Little bitch! Get your fuckin ass outta bed! We got a fucking mission and you better not fuck this up for us! Oi! You listening bitch?"<p>

I felt the warmth leave my body as the blankets were pulled away and the vein on my forehead felt like it burst. There were strange roaring sounds like white noise. Colors blurred and warped in my vision. Was I in a coma? I wondered sleepily when I couldn't feel or move my body. It only lasted a few seconds and then my head snaps to the side a stinging slap burning the skin on my cheek. My world finally came into focus and the face of a woman with an origami flower in her hair stared at me with a furrowed brow, her eyes searching deep into mine.

"K-Konan…?" I choked out. My voice was unusually hoarse like I had been screaming a lot. "Ryuko? Are you okay now?" she asked, making me look her straight in the eye. "Yeah but… what do you mean now…?" Konan sighed in relief as I looked away from her to notice the rest of the Akatsuki, even Zetsu, was standing in the hall except I didn't see Kakuzu. I made a move to stretch my body when I realized that I was stuck. And couldn't move I blinked and looked down to notice the long thread extensions from Kakuzu's body had me wrapped up around my waist and legs. "What…" I whispered in confusion looking over and locating Kakuzu sitting on my bed with a few beads of sweat on his forehead. "What did I do?" I asked nervously and the group looked at me in silence. Wait…silence? Silence means no Hidan. Where _was_ Hidan?

"You don't remember?" Kisame asked me and I shook my head. "Remember what?" I asked and everyone looked to Kakuzu. The man loosened the threads form my body and retracted his arms and stitched himself back together. "Hidan tried to wake you up with more force than necessary do you remember that?" his green eyes staring directly at me. "Um…I think so?" I mumbled still blinking myself awake. "Do you remember him taking your blanket off?" he asked again and I blushed realizing I was still in my skimpy tank top that barely past my butt from last night.

"And do you remember mule kicking Hidan off the bed, sending him through the door and denting the wall in the hallway and leapt on him beating his face in, then your braid proceeded to somehow react as well and began slashing him all over then I had to restrain you which was, and I admit it, quite difficult because you kept fighting against my hold for about 10 minutes and you only calmed down when Konan slapped you?"

I blinked wide-eyed at this and took a minute to digest the series of events that happened, without me. "Well…the part about Konan slapping me I remember…quite vividly…" I mused caressing my still burning cheek. "But uh thanks for filling me in" I laughed nervously which died after a few seconds. "Alright then everyone go back to your own business, Ryuko let's go take a bath and relax a bit" Konan gave me a smile that calmed my heart down a little more and slowly followed the woman down the hall towards the underground natural spring

_Meanwhile…back with Pein, Kakuzu and Itachi…._

The men murmured in hush tones discussing the scene they had witnessed just a few minutes ago. "If Itachi hadn't walked by using his sharingan, I wouldn't have known she did a mule kick… I honestly didn't see a thing happen until Hidan was through the door and bashed to the wall…." Kakuzu explained still unsure of what just happened. "I could feel her chakra spike violently from my own room…that's all the way past the kitchen on the other side of the base form here…a long way I would say, Pein…" Itachi spoke up with his own information. "…and you say she was barely awake…?" Pein asked the stitched up man beside him. "Her eyes were fluttering open and never fully opening and she did not acknowledge our presence for that whole time, showing that she was still at least half asleep…." Pein closed his eyes and felt out for Ryuko's chakra. It was calm and regular, nothing unusual about it now. "…Well let's all remember that Ryuko is just not a morning person…" Pein gave a small chuckle of amusement as they all departed down the halls each man thinking about the possible horrors of pissing the girl off, while awake. The three S-ranked criminals shuddered simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo that was kinda short...i will try and write longer chapters i promise!<br>if any one has any suggestions for me please remember my email:  
>.com<br>****Tell me what you like and what you think i should improve on! I am open to any ideas as long as you are nice about it!**

**Thank you very much!**


	5. Shoot from the water, land like a star

5 Just add water…

The warm water felt so good on my tense muscles. I took a deep breath letting the steamy air sooth my sore throat before slowly letting it out in a sigh. "How did you find this down here?" I asked Konan who shook her head. "Kisame found it" Konan pulled the origami flower from her dark blue hair and set it on a bench carved form the save floor. "a couple of the other guys carved it out and made what you see right now" she gestured to the massive area around us. There were two pools and both took up the majority of floor space. The one Konan and I currently occupied was relatively shallow coming to reach just above my waist when I stood straight. The other pool was bigger and much, much deeper. The two pools were separated by a stone walkway that wound its way over to a grotto. Kisame had put in a small pipe that sucked up water from the other pool and in to the grotto rock come out a spout as a waterfall/shower. The stone path occasionally turns into circular steppingstones so the water can circulate through both the pools. "Of course the whole place was my design…Who knows what they would have done with out any guidance" she mused and I giggled. "Well how did you light it up like that?" gesturing to the green blue lights coming from the deeper spots of the pool. The water got as deep as 15 or 24 feet deep with tunnels and caverns winding around the area, with vents and air pockets throughout the complex network to prevent drowning. "Chakra lights, every so often they run out but just put a little chakra in and it's a special gem that will hold it for months on end" Konan reached below the water and pulled a rock from the floor. She brought it out and it glowed dimly in her hand. "See? This one is running out…you can drain it or fill it with chakra, here give it a try" Konan handed me the football sized gemstone and I eyed her questioningly. Taking the rock in my hands I was surprised to find it was a lot lighter than I had anticipated. "Just breathe deep and focus your chakra into your fingers it will glow brighter and I will tell you when to stop" Konan directed me and I relaxed breathing slowly in and out. I pictured the chakra flowing from my arms and into my fingertips. The light within the stone began to brighten and I smiled at my progress. Finally with the form of the stone was no longer visible within the light source Konan told me to stop and she took the rock from my hands. They felt tingly and warm from all the chakra feeding into them. "So Ryuko…do you know how to swim?" Konan asked me with a cute smile and I giggled. "I was on my school team back at home"

I have come to terms with my place here in the Akatsuki and it doesn't hurt to talk about my old world anymore…funny how fast time heals… in the presence of these murderers, cannibals, psychopaths, masochists, and basket cases, whom I have come to almost call my family.

"Well then I think since we need to find your dominant elemental chakra how bout you show me your skill?" The origami expert asked me slyly and I grinned. "Just tell me what to do…I dive, swim, and hold my breath for over 2 minutes" I ticked off each task with a finger.

"Well did you know that with your chakra…you can enhance your lungs to hold oxygen longer? Also add it to your limbs and your speed will double" my eyes widened at the new information and without a single hesitation I took a huge breath and dove under the warm water and in between the stepping stone pillars. I felt the cooler water hit my body as I fed chakra to my eyes. Instantly my vision was less blurry and I could see perfectly underwater. The speckled granite and glowing gemstones along the deep pool walls I went deeper till my head felt like it was going to burst. Staring up at the surface I could see Konan searching for me in the pool but the ripples made it tough for her to find me. I grinned to myself getting a crazy idea and began to swim for the surface. I pumped chakra into my legs making my speed increase significantly and I found it painful to keep my eyes open with how the water was pushing past me. Somewhere along he way I started to dolphin kick and the surface was coming fast.

_Whoosh!_

The air was cold as I leapt form the water. My eyes snapped open and I stared down to see Konan looking up at me her jaw a slack. "wha…?" I looked around and realized. "Oh shit!" I screamed finally feeling gravity pull me back to the water 8 feet below me! I flailed and screamed in a panic unsure of what to make of this situation. It was too later for me to do anything as I fell face first and sprawled out like a starfish to my doom.

_Smack! Glub glurb glurbbblll…_

"OOOoooohhhh that sounded magnificently painful, yeah!" Deidara came down the corridor to the pool area laughing his ass off. "Ow fuckidy fuckin godamnit shitshit arghh! OWWW!" I pulled myself out of the water throwing curse words from my mouth as I shook the tingling feeling from my nose. My whole front was probably the color of Sasori's hair from the impact. The blonde laughed at me and I pouted. "fuck you!"

Deidara stuck his tongues out at me. "I still can't get used to that…" I pointed making a creeped out face at the hand features.

"and I can't get used to the fact your hair can wag like a frickin dog tail Hm!" he yelled back angrily. "DRAGON'S TAIL DUMBASS!" I shouted and bolted from the pool in my tank and underwear (a poor excuse of a bathing suit) running after the clay bomber.

"hah! Try and catch me moyashi, hm!" he teased running through the dark hallway and I just sped up my wet feet slapping against the floor in long strides. I may be short but I am made up of mostly legs.

The tunnel started sloping down and suddenly found myself unable to stop without slipping. "haha! Giving up already? Slowpoke Moyashi, un?" Deidara cooed from up ahead. "Grrr stop calling me moyashiiiiiooooshitt!" I cried out slipping back on to my butt and sliding uncontrollably fast, down the mossy floor of the hallway. The pool area was higher so the water dripped down towards the base and that's what caused the glaze of moss and algae to grow. "Crap!" trying to dig my heels into the floor I couldn't get any friction to stop. At the end of the tunnel a shadowed figure stood in the door way and I shrieked out. "varoa! siirtää perseesi pois tieltä!" frantically waving my arms before putting them out in front to brace for impact.

WHABAMF!

_Translation: something along the lines of "move your ass! Watch out!" in Finnish._

"itaitaitaitaiiii…" I whispered from on top of the person in the way who I knocked down in the collision. My feet hit the bottom door jam and it made me stand up but the force still pushed me onto the poor victim.

"shit what the fuck!" the voice bellowed from under me, the chest vibrating in the growling tone. "I told you to move but you were too slow jabber jaws…"

"what the hell happened anyways? You came flying down that hall!" Kisame sat up and pushed me to standing with a huff. "and what were you screaming just now?"

"a language I learned at home called Finnish, and I was chasing Deidara and I slipped down the hall cause of the floor being all wet and slippery! Not my fault" I countered with a pout.

Kisame sighed. "Anyway…dinner is gunna be ready soon by the way if your hungry now" he sated in a gruff tone and walked away back towards the kitchen area. I stared at the retreating shark man when suddenly a loud roar came from my belly. "damn…good timing…"

Later after dinner…

Dinner was over and I sighed happily. "Itachi! You make the best eel teriyaki stir fry EVER!" I giggled seeing the Uchiha hide further into his cloak collar trying to hide his blush.

'He truly was a prodigy at everything he did' I thought to myself. "alright, Hidan and Kakuzu you two need to head out for your mission tomorrow…Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara I need to talk to you in private…" Pein spoke standing from the table and putting his dishes away. "Tobi, its your turn to do the dishes." Sasori stated and the masked man whined but went to work anyways.

All in all…

Just another day at the Akatsuki base… ^_^


	6. and now a special word from the author

YO! Kiwi Desu!

Hello my wonderful readers!

First of all thank you for being patient with me not posting anything for a long time but trust me i will not make you wait much longer!

First off I want to bring up a few things and I might need some opinions!

Okay so as you read at the very beginning of the story my character, Ryuko, seemed to be a follower of Jashin yes? But then after the fight with Hidan that knocks her out she doesn't seem to continue her faith right? Well when I write fanfiction as you may have noticed I take looong breaks between some chapters and during this time I sometimes forget what my previous chapters contain! I had to go back to the first chapter to remember how old she was and whether or not she had any piercings! Grr… so please help me out.

First off: Ryuko speaking finnish… hai? Or ie? (spelling?) I thought it was funny but I am the one who wrote it and the only opinions that count here are those of the readers! So please tell me if I should keep that! Also I am using the translator from the MacBook dashboard app. Is that reliable? I tested it using a quote from a finnish cellist in a video and it came out in english correctly. If a computer translator can translate "cello up your ass" from finnish to english text I think that's pretty damned good…

Ryuko: You're getting off topic!

Me: oh yes! Right well anyways moving on!

Should I include more of Ryuko and the faith she shares with Hidan?

At first I wanted to pair her and Hidan together but I'm going through a Pein phase right now. But I feel like in the beginning I intended to pair Hidan with her… UGH! I need help. After this next chapter I post please review whether you think Ryuko should be paired with Hidan or Pein!

Thank you very much


End file.
